14 de agosto, un dia de verano
by Nanami Fujoshi
Summary: - Otra vez fue inútil…. – dijo mientras acariciaba a su gatito blanco que dormía junto a él mientras un muchacho pelinegro estaba junto a el sonriendo… - no pude salvar a Stan… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en verdad?...


Hola a todos!

Aquí regresando con otro fic –w-, es un oneshot! Inspirada en una canción de vocaloid, se las digo al último para que adivinen si la han escuchado XD….

Y sobre mi fic ¿Te ama tanto como yo? Es obvio que tendrá segunda parte, y tercera y cuarta, hasta que se acabe ese fic, que ahora está en mi cabeza y que no he tenido tiempo de transcribir (estoy en exámenes y ya reprobé uno asi que… u.u), ahora si disfruten el ficcc! v

Era el 15 de agosto, cerca de las 12:30 de la tarde, un cálido día del verano*, Stan y Kyle se habían citado para caminar, estaban en sus vacaciones y lo querían disfrutar lo más que podían, aunque Cartman haya salido a visitar a su familia, y Kenny tuviera que conseguir trabajo para tratar de sostener su "familia", o a su hermana, quien era lo único que consideraba como su familia.

Se encontraron en el parque, y se sentaron en los columpios, hacia una fresca brisa, era un día perfecto, aunque Kyle se quejara sobre el verano:

- No me gusta el verano… prefiero el invierno… al menos el frio lo puedo solucionar con un abrigo.

Stan solo miraba al pelirrojo, escuchando sus quejas y reclamos:

- Vamos Kyle, no puedes negar que es un buen día.

- Lo es… pero no me gusta el verano – dijo haciendo un puchero

Stan lo contemplo por unos instantes: "Se veía tan tierno cuando hacia esos gestos", estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Kyle alzo un gato negro que andaba por allí y lo empezó a acariciar, pero en un instante el gato salió huyendo Y Kyle corrió tras él, cruzo la calle velozmente, pero cuando Kyle llego al cruce peatonal, el semáforo cambio a rojo para los peatones.

Todo pasó tan rápido, un camión a mucha velocidad, aquellos ojos verdes que veían aterrorizados su final y luego tan solo silencio… un silencio sepulcral, aquel cuerpo que yacía en medio de la calle, Stan palideció, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro:

- Esto debe ser una mentira – murmuraba, era casi inaudible

- No es una mentira – respondió un joven castaño mientras sonreía…

_**Tic tac tic tac tic tac… **_

Stan sudaba frío, esa pesadilla fue realmente horrible, el ver a Kyle morir frente a sus ojos, era 15 de agosto, casi las 12, se levantó y fue a cambiarse, había quedado con Kyle en el parque, tal vez era por eso su nerviosismo.

Estaba triste, aquel sueño le rondaba en la mente y no lo dejaba tranquilo, y tal como en el sueño, todo paso, casi igual:

- No me gusta el verano… prefiero el invierno… al…

- Al menos el frio lo puedes solucionar con un abrigo… si lo se… - respondió luego de un suspiro

Kyle lo miro algo extrañado pero no contesto, tan solo desvió la mirada a un gato que caminaba entre sus piernas y lo cargaba, Stan solo lo miraba en silencio, pero en un instante el gato se echó a correr, pero cuando el pelirrojo iba a seguirlo, pero en ese instante Stan recordó aquellas escenas, y detuvo a Kyle antes de que siguiera al gato:

- ¿Regresamos a casa?

- Estas actuando extraño Stan, ¿te sucede algo?

- No nada, solo quiero volver

El pelirrojo ya no dijo nada más, sin querer se había quedado atrás, mientras veía al pelinegro, lo notaba preocupado, triste y eso lo inquietaba…

Stan pensó que su sueño era un error, no había pasado, fue una tontería preocuparse por algo así, pro entonces vio que todos miraban hacia un edificio, cuando volteo a ver se dio cuenta que unos tubos se desprendieron desde lo más alto de un edificio donde se realizaba una construcción, vio con horror como un tubo atravesó a Kyle, su primera reacción fue el de ir hacia Kyle, pero el joven castaño lo empujó hacia atrás:

- No es un sueño – pronuncio… y todo se nublo de nuevo, aunque podía asegurar que Kyle sonrió…

_**Tic tac tic tac tic tac…**_

Otra vez despertó, esta vez algo exaltado, salió de su casa tan rápido como pudo y vio a Kyle en el columpio, esperando su llegada, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo a su casa, Kyle se dejó llevar, estaba sorprendido por la reacción del mayor, más no dijo nada.

Llegaron hasta un puente peatonal**, pero en ese instante, mientras ambos subían, sintió que Kyle se le resbalaba de las manos, y al voltear para verlo vio a aquel muchacho castaño, que lo observaba de perfil, Stan estaba aterrado porque al ver a Kyle, vio como caía de las escaleras y su cuerpo inerte quedaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

_**Tic tac tic tac tic tac…**_

_**Han **__**pasado**__** varias horas…**_

_**Tic tac tic tac tic…**_

_**Han pasado varios días…**_

_**Tic tac tic tac…**_

_**Han pasado varios meses…**_

_**Tic tac tic …**_

_**Han pasado varios años…**_

_**Tic tac …**_

_**Han pasado varias décadas…**_

_**Tic…**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?...**_

…

Han pasado años ¿o siglos?, el tiempo ya no avanzaba, el mismo día se repite… Stan ya había agotado cualquier esperanza, Kyle moría, quisiera o no quisiera, pero tal vez… ¿había encontrado la solución?...

- Esta vez no moriras…

Kyle estaba a punto de ser arrollado por un camión cuando Stan lo empujó hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para salvarlo, pero no para salvarse, pero antes del impacto del aquel vehículo sonrió…

Aquel joven castaño había aparecido nuevamente, pero esta vez Stan le hablo:

- Te lo mereces… -dijo sonriendo…

Aquel muchacho no respondió… tan solo lloraba…mientras las escenas se formaban, los papeles invertidos… ahora Kyle ya no moría… Antes de morir, Stan tan solo vio a un muchacho pelinegro detrás de Kyle…

_**Tic tac tic tac tic tac…**_

Kyle se despertó el 14 de agosto con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, había llorado mientras dormía, y como no hacerlo, había visto morir a su mejor amigo.

- Otra vez fue inútil…. – dijo mientras acariciaba a su gatito blanco que dormía junto a él mientras un muchacho pelinegro estaba junto a el sonriendo… - no pude salvar a Stan…

_**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en verdad?...**_

Y que les pareció, si lo se tírenme tomates T.T

Bueno y adivinaron que canción era… pues es más ni menos Días de Calima, si bien no me equivoco la canta Miku y si no lo canta ella, tírenme más tomates Y porque hay asteriscos en algunas palabras (si seguro ni cuenta se dieron XD), bueno porque quiero decir algunas cosas sobre esas partes, pero no quería interrumpir su lectura:

* Verano en agosto?, pues aquí en Perú estamos en pleno invierno con lluvias torrenciales :P, solo quería decir eso * Conocen un puente peatonal verdad?, no sé cómo se les llama en otros países, pero es por donde cruzas las calles, creo que si me entienden la idea

Sin nada más que agregar, Nana-chan se despide y espera sus reviews… :3 


End file.
